1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a battery sensor unit having a fastening device, in particular a pole terminal, configured to be connected to a pole of a motor vehicle battery and is electrically conductively connected to a plate-like carrier element having a planar measuring shunt which extends parallel to the carrier element at a distance from the latter and comprises a resistance element and resistance connections which adjoin both sides of the latter, one free end region of the carrier element being cohesively and electrically conductively connected to one resistance connection and the second free end region of the carrier element being connected to the second resistance connection in an electrically insulated manner. A spacer made of an electrically insulating material is arranged between the second free end region of the carrier element and the second resistance connection, the sides of the second free end region of the carrier element and of the second resistance connection which face one another abutting said spacer, said spacer being able to be connected both to the second free end region of the carrier element and to the second resistance connection, and the spacer being able to be connected to the second free end region of the carrier element and/or to the second resistance connection by a releasable connection.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the case of such a battery sensor unit, it is known to fasten the second free end region of the carrier element to the second resistance connection using a screw, insulating means having to be provided in all contact regions between the screw and the carrier element and between the carrier element and the second resistance connection.
This construction not only requires a multiplicity of components but is also complicated to assemble.
DE 10 2004 055 847 A1 discloses a battery sensor unit. In this case, the second free end region of the carrier element is connected to the resistance connection by a screw. In the region of the screw connection, insulating means are arranged in all contact zones between the resistance connection and the carrier element and between the screw and the carrier element.